After The Storm
by ReefChic7
Summary: Eric and Sookie's bond is tested when he is unable to protect her. They will deal with the repercussions and see if they are able to continue to build a relationship. Set after no particular season, it is assumed that this well after season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: There are some very strong themes in this piece of a violent sexual nature. I wrote this over the last three hours, any mistakes are mine. Feedback is loved, appreciated and results in endless inspiration.**

**Story note: This is set after amnesia Eric, somewhere in season four. I do not own the TB peeps. Translations and typos corrected 5/21/11.**

SPOV

She fought with all of her might, fighting the hands that held her. "Eric!" She screamed, tears running down her face. "ERIC! Please! PLEASE! Wake up!"

A laugh rang in her ear, heartless and amused. "Scream all you want, fangbanger. He won't hear you."

She was pinned on the bed in her room, unable to see who held her. She struggled in the iron grip, twisting her head back and forth trying to shake the blindfold from her eyes. Despite the amount of blood she had received from Eric, she could not heave this being off her. She chose the word being, as she believed it was not a human. She also did not detect it to be a Were or Shifter, unable to hear even the slightest hum from the mind. She would have felt certain it was a vampire if the sunlight wasn't streaming through her windows.

A knee dug into her clenched legs, trying to force them apart. She sobbed for Eric again as tears streamed down her face. He had woken once before, in Rhoades, so she knew he was able. That time his life had been in danger and she had touched him to wake him. This time it was her life, possibly his own, and he was in the other room, safe in her closet.

Another voice accompanied by a set of heavy footsteps entered her room. "Looks like he's here."

Her captor shook the bed as he began to laugh, a guffaw so evil that it exploded from deep in his belly and horrified her to her very core. His knee shoved harder between her legs, wrenching them apart.

"Well," he said, "before we have our fun with him, how about if we start with you?" Something wet touched her neck, she could only assume it was his tongue and he relocated her hands into one of his, using the other to pinch and roughly grab her breast.

"No!" She shrieked. "Please! Get off me! Leave us alone! Leave him alone!"

"Oh, don't worry, vampire slut, I have every intention of getting off," his laughter was echoed by his companion. She struggled desperately to read their minds, to figure out who or what they were.

"Eric will be up soon! He will fucking kill you when he wakes! He will rip you from limb to limb!" She threatened, wriggling and shivering under the heavy weight of the being that was trying to lie familiarly between her legs.

"Well," the other male voice said," in that case, maybe I should just end him now?"

Her terror soared to a height she had never known achievable, Eric asleep- dead - and defenseless, being brought to his final death in her home. "ERIC!" Her throat was raw with screams, sobs wracking her small frame as she fought with her legs to keep the body on top of her from harming her. She reached through the bond, listening, hoping, praying- but there was nothing. Eric was not responding her.

"Oh God," she whimpered. "Oh God, please…" She felt a hand begin to fumble with the button on her shorts and her nearly became lifeless. _This was actually going to happen. There was nothing she could do. This thing was going to rape her, his friend probably would as well, and then they would kill Eric._

"Don't worry," he growled at her and yanked down her shorts. "We will make sure you see your vampire one last time, as he dies!"

She wilted into her bed in absolute hopelessness. _She couldn't fight them off. But maybe…just maybe, they would take too long and Eric would wake up and be able to save himself._ She sucked in all the resolve she had left and nodded to herself. _Yes. That is what she would do. She would let them do what they wanted to her and maybe it would save Eric._

Her panties followed her shorts. Her tank top was torn off her torso. Her bra wrenched away so that her breasts fell out of her cups.

A whine came out of the lips of her attacker. "Nice tits…firm ass, I can see what these vamps like about you." He laughed a little. "Now you can feel what it is like to be fucked by someone with a pulse, you dirty whore."

Her fight reflex struck once more, she couldn't help it, and she fought for all she was worth. She kicked, tried to bite and wrestled and moved her way around. Her efforts were rewarded with a sound punch to the face. She cried out as the fist cracked into her jaw, blood spilling out of her mouth. One after another the blows continued. "Eric," she croaked, unable to speak louder. "Oh god, Eric…"

Her abuser began to touch his mouth to her body and she fought back the urge to be sick. Her skin crawled with his every touch and she heard the zipper on his jeans.

"You had better hurry, the sun is setting, and that fucker is going to be awake soon." The voice came from the corner of the room.

A small ray of hope lit up inside her. She knew the closer to sunset, the more coherent Eric became. She gathered up her strength and began to fight for all she was worth. She kicked her legs as if her life and Eric's depended on it, because they did. "Eric! Eric! ERIC!" She screamed over and over, louder which each cry. Her captor tried to penetrate her, while his friend helped hold her down, slapping or punching her each time she cried out. She sucked her breath in after the last punch and screamed louder than she had before," ERIC! HELP ME!"

She felt a response in their connection, a flicker. It was muffled, but it grew stronger. She continued to push her fear to him; her need for him and the heat in the bond grew stronger. He was waking up.

"The sun is almost down," a worried voice came from the head of her bed.

"You watch for him. I am going to fuck this bitch if it is the last thing I do," his voice was irate, his body unrelenting as he rammed himself against her, trying to find his entrance. She moved and twisted as much as possible, resolved to go down fighting since she could feel Eric.

A snarl roared through the room, like something she had never heard. She was caught off guard, which allowed her captor to find the chip in her defenses he had been looking for. He shoved himself into her and her hands were let go by her other captor, presumably to fight Eric. She screamed in pain.

"Get off of me! Please get off of me! Eric! Please! Oh God Eric!" She wept, squirming and fighting as her captor smashed into her body. She could hear a struggle between Eric and the other person.

"You dare hurt what is Mine," he growled ferociously and then sound of splitting flesh permeated her ears. Wetness sprayed her face and she could only assume it was blood. The person on top of her was suddenly gone from her body and she gasped and sat up, crawling away from him. She struggled with her blindfold and pulled it off her face.

"You dare to think you can take a human who belongs to me?" Eric's face was distorted with a rage that she had never even imagined possible. His face and chest was covered in blood, his fangs bared and his eyes were no longer the ones she knew. "You have caused a blood offense to someone who is mine! You have touched the flesh of someone who is mine! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The male in Eric's grip struggled, kicking his feet wordlessly as Eric lifted him in the air by his neck. Sookie grabbed her blanket and tried to cover herself, cowering back into the bed.

She saw Eric's hand reach down to the man's open pants and heard a scream as she turned her head away. The sound of tearing flesh told her what had happened. A horrible growling followed and she peaked through her arms to see Eric rip into his throat and tear it out. Blood sprayed across the room as he spit the offending flesh from his mouth and he let the body drop in a heap to the floor.

His chest was heaving, as if he was breathing and his eyes darted around the room, looking for more danger. They stopped when the landed on her. Her body was quivering with sobs and aching from the cruelty she had endured. She felt only his anger through the bond and a wild and animalistic craving to annihilate. He stepped towards her and reached out his hand. She eyed him crazily over the tops of her arms, her cries escaping from her mouth with each breath.

"My lover," he said soberly, his eyes gradually regaining focus. A huge wave of mourning washed through her and she knew her Eric had returned.

"Eric," she rasped out as he reached across the bed, gathering her into his arms and pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself go, complete and utter hysteria taking over her body. She inhaled his scent as he held her so tight it almost hurt, but she couldn't bear for him to loosen his grip. She was safe in his arms. Always safe in his arms.

"My Sookie," he whispered, smoothing her bloodied hair from her face. "What has happened to you?"

"Oh Eric," she sobbed, shaking her head. "Oh God, Eric." She shook violently in his arms and he lowered himself to a seated position on her bed, rocking her and caressing her back.

"Shhh, shhh, my lover," he crooned, pulling back the blanket to look at her naked, angry flesh, covered in scratches, bites and bruises. He tenderly rubbed her face, her shoulders, her arms; his lips brushing against her injuries. He stopped abruptly and she looked into his face. His eyes were focused on the marks between her legs. "He was able to violate you," he whispered softly, closing his eyes.

She agreed, crying with more intensity." I am sorry, Eric, I tried so hard to fight him off! I struggled for as long as I could. Then they told me they were going to end you while you slept and I stopped fighting…" her voice trailed off and she gasped for air against a sob. "I thought if they took long enough with me, it might give you a chance."

"Oh my lover," he breathed out, his hand gripping her hip. "Oh my strong, brave, lover." He again brushed her hair back from her face, kissing her forehead. "I have to fix this, " he rumbled, " I have to fix you."

"How?" She whimpered. "How are you to fix me?"

"I will give you more blood," he inclined his head decisively. "That will ease your pain and allow you to heal with haste. It will not, however, take away his scent."

"What?" She gasped pulling back and looking into his face. His eyes were dark, his brow furrowed. "You can smell him?"

He nodded again. "Yes, I can. He has marked you and we must undo this."

"How could he have marked me? What was he, Eric? I couldn't hear him." She couldn't bare Eric being able to smell her rapist on her flesh. It would be a permanent reminder of what had happened to her and what had almost happened to him.

"He was human, but he was sheathed in powerful magic. He had been protected by a witch." He thought about his next words before he spoke. "The magic is what has infused his scent into you."

"How will you erase it, Eric?" She whispered, fear filling her again. His arms tightened around her.

He raised his wrist to his mouth and bit, and then brought it to her lips. "Here, my lover. Drink this while I think."

Her lips latched onto his skin, sucking the sugary tasting blood into her mouth. In the recent past when they had shared blood, it had been of a sexual nature. There was nothing sexual about what was happening between them now. She swallowed mouthful after mouthful and she watched his face as he seemed to war within himself. She noticed through her tear filled eyes that his fangs were no longer down. Even Eric could find no pleasure in sharing his blood under such trying circumstances.

He snapped open his phone and punched a number. "Pam," he barked into the phone, raising it to his ear. "There has been a breach at Sookie's home. A blood offense," he hesitated. "And a flesh offense."

She watched him close his eyes as he listened to Pam. His wrist began to mend and once it had finished he pulled his arm snugly around her again.

"Yes, a flesh offense…I know…I know…A mark has been left…I am aware of this…Which is what I expected…" she wished she could hear what Pam was saying and Eric's side was not sounding very comforting. "Yes, I want the house guarded at once. Call the Were. No one is to approach the door or come past the porch, but this house must be surrounded completely within the hour." He paused. "Yes, it is the only choice I have. I will explain it to her…Yes…I will see you momentarily. Goodbye."

He hung his head briefly as he closed his phone and then looked at her. "I am going to check the house, my lover. I want to make sure we are safe until our guards arrive. Will you be all right alone for a moment?"

She nodded and he bundled her up tightly in her blanket and nestled her against the pillows. He kissed her softly on her head and moved silently out the door. She felt so deadened, so empty…she could barely form a coherent thought. She was thankful to be alive and that Eric has survived as well. Her mind couldn't bear to contemplate what had been done to her. _This mark,_ she cringed to herself_, this mark he has left, how can it be removed? She could not spend her life with this mark. She would rather die._

Eric returned swiftly and inclined his head, letting her know the house was safe. "How did they get in, my lover?"

She shuddered and closed her eyes. "I was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. I knew you would be up soon so I thought we could eat together." Her voice trailed off and she felt herself grow distant. "I must have left the back door unlocked because before I knew it I was blindfolded and brought into my room…"

He sat down next to her, touching her hand. Letting her know she did not need to continue.

"Eric, I need to shower. Please, take me to the bathroom. I have to wash their hands off of me." Her lips trembled and she could feel their hands all over her, squeezing and pinching and touching her most intimate parts.

"I know, my lover. I know." He drew in a deep breath, as if he was gathering his words. She knew he didn't need to breathe. "There is something I need to do first."

"What?" She whimpered, afraid of what he was going to say. She just wanted to be clean.

"I need to…erase him from your flesh," he said softly, raising his eyes to meet hers. She could feel regret washing through her, coming from him.

She swallowed. "How will you do that?"

"I will need to clean you of his fluids," he responded, holding her hand. "And replace his smell with my own."

A wave of nausea rolled over her. "You will need to have sex with me?" She whispered, sickened. It was the worst thing she could imagine, after what had just happened. She didn't want making love with Eric to be associated with her rape.

"I am afraid so," he said in an even voice as they heard a knock at the door. "That will be Pam."

"Eric, this is preposterous! How can you even suggest something like this? This is low even for you!" She said angrily, yanking herself away from him.

She could hear the click of heels on the hardwood floors and she knew Pam had let herself in, and was announcing her presence.

"Sookie, I give you my word that I am not making this up," he reached for her hand frantically, trying to wrap her in reassurance.

"Hello, my little telepathic friend," Pam said quietly, stepping into the room. She surveyed the situation before her and sighed. No biting remarks from her this evening, as she knew this was a grave event. She carefully sat down next to Sookie on the bed.

"Pam?" She asked, turning her tear stained face to her lover's child. "Is it true?"

"I am sorry to say, Sookie, that it is." A strange look of compassion crossed Pam's face and Sookie could tell she was being honest. "I am very sorry."

"How do we know it will work?" She looked between Eric and Pam desperately, watching as silent words passed between them.

"We don't know for certain," Pam replied directly. She awkwardly patted Sookie's hand. "But we are hopeful."

"Hopeful?" Sookie barely whispered." Just hopeful?"

Eric nodded again, his eyes taking on a distant look. "We have heard tales of this working before, when a witch's magic has been involved. We have never met anyone who has used it."

"Well, if it is a witch, can't we get someone to reverse the mark?" She asked with a catch in her voice. _Maybe there was a better way?_

"My lover," Eric took her hand again and this time she did not pull away. "I am afraid the longer we wait, the less chance we have of it working. The mark will imbed itself into your very being."

She took in a shaky sigh and looked into his eyes. He again tried to push his reassurance on her, but it barely dulled her pain. "Okay."

Pam stood up. "There is no time to waste. Let's get started."

"Let's?" Sookie repeated, confused. _Surely Pam didn't intend to watch?_

"Open your wrist, Pam," Eric commanded and pulled off his shirt.

"Eric? What is going to happen?" She could barely handle getting through an intimate act with Eric alone, but she couldn't stomach the humiliation of having Pam involved as well.

"Pam is going to give you some of her blood. We hope that the power between our combined bloods will allow this to work." He began to undo his pants.

Horrified, she stared at them both. "Are you going to watch, Pam?"

A hint of a smile crossed Pam's lips. "No, my little friend. You will drink and then I will leave."

She shuddered and leaned forward, taking Pam's wrist into her mouth. She drank until Eric nodded at her to stop. She felt heady and warm. Almost, drunk?

Pam pulled her wrist away and watched as it closed. "Feeling better, Sookie?"

She nodded in response. "Yes, almost strangely better. What happened?"

Eric spoke up as he laid her out on the bed, carefully keeping her covered with the blanket. He was in his boxers. "Pam's blood has a healing quality to it, more so than most vampire blood. Her blood has the ability to know her intentions while giving it freely to someone she cares for."

Sookie looked to Pam, surprised. "You care for me?"

Pam smiled then, her fangs peeking out. "Of course I do. You make my master happy and you have been a friend to us."

Eric smiled softly as well. "Pam intended to numb you a bit, while giving you her blood. A bit of an anesthetic if you will. To make this easier for you."

Sookie's tears started to flow again. "Thank you so much, Pam," she whispered as Pam clicked her way to the bedroom door.

"Anytime, my little friend," Pam responded closing the door behind her.

She turned her gaze to Eric, who had stripped off his remaining article of clothing. He slowly pulled back the blanket, awaiting her reaction.

"I don't know how I am going to be able to do this, Eric," she whispered. "I care for you, you know that. And I love being with you. I just don't know how I am going to be able to do this so soon after-"

He stretched himself out over her side, his leg weighing heavily against hers, his hand gently caressing her cheek. "Shhhh, lover," he murmured. "Just relax and let Pam's blood do its work. I will not enter you until you are ready."

She nodded and let herself slip deeper inside of the bond, feeling all of Eric's concern and care wash over her. She noticed he was not yet hard. She took some solace in knowing that he understood the detriment of the situation. His hand slowly brushed over her body and light as a butterfly his lips followed. He touched her wounds with his lips, biting his tongue and lathing her injuries with his blood, respectfully staying above her waist.

She sighed as the warmth encompassed her, warmth from Pam and her blood, warmth from Eric and his attachment to her. His mouth softly touched hers, light as a feather, careful of her cut lips and tongue. He bit his own again and she quietly sucked on it, slowly feeling the pain leaving her mouth and jaw. He continued his mission; touching and bleeding over every inch of her injured body, save for her most fragile part. His hand ran down the side of her body as he lifted himself up and onto her, tenderly lowering himself between her legs.

She stiffened visibly, her eyes opening to catch his. "Eric?" She whispered. "All ready?" Her voice caught and the tears began again.

He shook his head. "Not yet, my lover. I am going to kiss you and clean you first. You will let me know when you are ready." He laid a kiss onto her stomach before sliding his body down further on the bed, wrapping her legs around his shoulders. She trembled and he stilled, waiting for her to nod. She did so slightly and bit down onto her lip as she felt his tongue and lips begin to move over her center.

Normally she would be captivated with want, but this was such a different sensation. It was sympathetic and protective and he pushed his desire to heal her through the bond. He licked her methodically, each lick followed by another, wetter touch and she knew it was his blood he was giving to her. She relaxed under his contact as his hands reached up to hers, holding them firmly.

At first, there was nothing sexual about what he was doing. She was shattered and he was trying to fix her. But as he continued with his mission, so carefully and lovingly she began to feel a warmth stir inside her. She didn't know if it was Pam's blood or Eric's ministrations but her body began to relax into his mouth.

When he finished he raised himself up on his knees, resting his hands on hers. His mouth was smeared with blood and his tongue darted around to lick it off. She noticed he was still not hard.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly, his blue eyes looking into hers.

She nodded slowly. "What about you?"

A sad smile pulled at his lips as he looked down at his less than proud member. "Ahh, yes, he isn't quite as eager as he usually is. Under the circumstances, how could he be?" Eric murmured, giving himself a slow, purposeful stroke. He continued for a few moments and he began to harden.

She reached down to take him in her small hand, feeling the flesh warm from her touch. Eric settled against her as she stroked him slowly and his lips gently pressed to hers. She slid his foreskin back revealing his sensitive tip and he shuddered, growing immediately harder.

"Drink me," she whispered softly into his ear, his face nestled into her neck.

"Are you sure?" He responded by tracing small kisses along her flesh.

"Yes." She knew it would push him into full arousal and make the process easier for both of them.

His teeth scraped at her flesh and she shivered, bracing herself for the bite that followed. He groaned as he drank her in and she felt him harden fully in her hand. She helped guide him to her as he greedily sucked her blood.

She let him continue; knowing the fairy in her blood would bring him into ecstasy and make this easier on him. She knew he grieved her injuries and that he did not want to inflict more pain upon her. He must have felt himself at her entrance because he pulled his mouth back from her neck, planting it softly onto hers.

"I am sorry, Sookie," he whispered brokenly," for what I am about to do."

She kissed him back. "It's okay, Eric."

He pushed forward and she cried out, pain from his size and from her earlier abuse. His hips stilled, waiting for a sign from her. He bit into his finger and reached between them, smearing the blood over his hardness. She swallowed back her tears and kissed him again, then guided his mouth back to her neck.

"Are you sure, my love?" He searched through the bond, trying to find hesitation.

"I am," she responded, gently pushing his face down. He hungrily latched onto her wound and slowly began to thrust inside her. He gulped down her blood as if he has been starved in a desert for a hundred years.

Tears quietly streamed down her cheeks as she turned her cheek into his chest. His hands caressed her face and hair with such care it made her cry all the more. She knew he was trying very hard to keep control, to protect her, to heal her; to erase what was done to her.

She opened her mouth and bit around his nipple as hard she could. Her dull teeth broke the skin as he screamed out in a foreign tongue as his blood spilled into her mouth, "Oh min älskling, hur jag har svikit er! Jag kommer att hela dig med varje bit av mig jag har att ge!"

She sucked his blood eagerly as she let his passion pour through their bond, overwhelming her and bringing her with him. His hips rocked against hers and she felt her body respond and lift to meet his. She locked her legs tightly around his waist.

"Oh Eric," she cried, the tears still streaming down her face. "Please protect me, please keep me safe."

"Always, my lover," he growled into her neck, pulling away from her wound. He looked into her eyes as he pushed into her, licking away her tears, kissing her lips and arching his back with every movement. Pools of red formed in the corners of his eyes. "You are mine. Always mine. Never will another harm you!" As he finished his declaration he cried out, spilling himself into her. He did not stop moving, intent on bringing her over the edge with him.

"Kom med mig, min älskare. Var inte rädd. Kom." He commanded in his ancient tongue, reaching down between them to gently stroke her. "Ge dig själv till mig."

His overwhelming desire to fulfill her encompassed her and she felt her nipples begin to harden. His mouth sucked them gently at first, and then became more feverish as he could feel her body begin to tense.

Her back arched and she raised her hips hungrily into his. Her mind was awash with such desperation to reach her release that she bit down hard, again, into his chest. He pounded into her as she began to orgasm, his blood spilling into her mouth, filling her senses with nothing but HIM. He was all she knew, all she breathed, all she desired—all she needed to live.

He pushed into her a few final strokes and murmured," Min älskare, min älskare," filling her again.

Their bodies lay spent together, his head collapsed upon her sweaty breast. One hand held hers, while the other softly touched her face. She buried her nose into the smell of his hair, his golden locks against her chin. She inhaled him deeply, knowing she could never get enough of his smell. Something had happened between them tonight, something that had taken them further than they had ever been.

"Eric," she said and he raised his head to look at her. His blue eyes were endless. "Did it work?" She was scared to know the answer.

He pulled himself up, so that they were eye to eye. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and her lips. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered," Yes, my lover, it worked."

She sagged with relief. "Thank God," she breathed.

He nodded sincerely," Thank Him indeed." He brushed his lips to hers again. "Close your eyes my lover and rest. Let my blood heal you."

Her eyes closed heavily, spent from all that she had been through. She felt him pull back the covers and slide her under the sheet, pulling it up to her chin as he spooned his body next to hers. The bedroom door creaked open and she opened her eyes to see Pam step in quietly.

"It worked," she said in a thick voice, one that was filled with emotion. Pam looked at Eric and he nodded in return.

"My child, please bring Sookie a clean blanket and remove these offending creatures from her room. We must let her rest." He commanded in a firm tone.

Pam bowed her head and took the blanket from Eric's hand. She hefted one of the bodies over her shoulder and began to leave, not making one remark about ruining her designer clothes.

"Do not dispose of them yet. I will want to inspect them. Lay them outside," he ordered and she inclined her head in response.

Sookie sank into her bed as Pam cleaned up, growing warmer as Eric covered her with the clean blanket. His body wrapped around hers and she felt completely and wholly safe. She could hear quiet voices in the living room and the soft steps Pam made as she came and went, but she didn't care. She let Eric pull her into his depths, hold her inside his part of the bond and drown her in his love. She slept.

Translations:

"Oh min älskling, hur jag har svikit er! Jag kommer att hela dig med varje bit av mig jag har att ge!"

"Oh my lover, how I have failed you! I will heal you with all that I have to give!"

"Kom med mig, min älskare. Var inte rädd. Kom."

"Come with me, my lover. Do not be afraid. Come."

"Ge dig själv till mig."

"Give yourself to me."

"Min älskare, min älskare,"

"My lover, my lover."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Chapter One was just updated to add translations, fix some typos and a little bit of revising.

Story note: This chapter picks up a few hours after Eric has unmarked Sookie.

SPOV

She rolled over and her arm stretched across the open space beside her. He wasn't there. Her eyes opened, thick with sleep. She tried to clear her throat but couldn't. It burned. She sat up slowly in the dark. She could see the moon peaking through her window. _Was it all a nightmare? A terrible nightmare?_

She sat quietly, listening for activity in the house. She could hear Eric's voice. She looked around her room and saw the dark streaks against her bedroom walls. No. No, it was not a dream. It had been a waking nightmare.

She slung her legs over the side of the bed, shoving her bare feet into her slippers. She was still naked so she wrapped herself in her bathrobe and shuffled into the bathroom to shower. She didn't bother with the light, but reached inside of the shower to turn on the water. A hand reached over hers and she gasped.

"It's me," Eric whispered against her neck. He turned on the hot water and switched on the shower.

She turned to him, he was standing so close to her that her face brushed his chest. "Eric," she said. "I am so glad you are still here."

Steam filled the small room as he wrapped his arms around her. "I have no intention of leaving you here alone. How are you?"

She thought for a moment, stretching her limbs. "Physically I feel pretty good."

He eased the robe off of her shoulders, helping her under the water. "I understand." A nightlight illuminated the small room. He pulled his shirt off and she noticed he had laid a pair of pants and a clean shirt on the bathroom counter and wondered if Pam had brought him clothes when she came.

She watched him in the dark as he shucked out of the rest of his blood stained clothes. The hot water burned her skin but it felt so good. She stepped directly under the showerhead and let the water pound into her skull. She opened her eyes as he stepped in front of her, reaching over her to grab her shampoo.

"Turn." His voice was firm and she turned her back to him. His hands and fingers began to work their magic on her scalp, scrubbing her hair into lather. His fingertips massaged and stroked her scalp and she let a small sigh escape.

"Do you know why this happened, Eric?' She asked quietly.

His hands paused for a moment and then continued. "Why? Not precisely. From what we have been able to determine, these men were not sent by the Fellowship of the Sun. Pam had suggested it was retribution for me ending Russell, but the magic is too familiar."

"The magic?" While he washed and rinsed her hair, her body began to relax.

"The magic that blocked their minds from you, so you did not hear them approach." He worked conditioner through her hair. "The magic was dark, which is why he was able to mark you with his scent."

She looked back over her shoulder him, her heart racing. "But we fixed that, right? You can't smell him anymore right?"

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek. "No, lover. I can only smell your sweet scent and my blood in you."

She faced forward again and he pulled her back against his body as he began to wash her front side. "So who do you think gave them this magic?"

"I have some ideas, nothing concrete yet." He worked the soap over her stomach, gently massaging her.

"Like?" She moved forward a bit as he began to scrub her back.

"Hallow." He said shortly, his fingers manipulating her back.

"Hallow? Hallow is dead!" She was confused. "Isn't she?"

"Yes, my lover, she is dead." He nodded his affirmation. "We can not assume we eliminated her entire coven."

She stared at him in shock. "The other witches? But why would they want me?"

"Because you are important to me. I took away something important to them. If they can't get to me directly, then they can hurt me by going through you." His voice was low and even.

She leaned her head against his chest, taking in a deep breath. His hands continued to move over her, rinsing the soap off. When he was done, his hands moved to his own hair, washing it clean. The soap ran down the sides of his face, to his chest and around her cheek that was still pressed to his chest. When he moved to wash his body she took the loofah from him. He turned his back and she scrubbed it until his skin pinked. He braced his hands against the tile wall and leaned forward. She made her way down his back, scrubbing his bottom and over his legs.

She stood and leaned her body against his, nestling her face between his shoulder blades. "We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?"

He was quiet and she waited for him to speak. "It is a distinct possibility." He responded and turned to face her. He took to the loofah out of her hand and washed his front side. Normally she would take pleasure in watching him soap his body, washing his gracious plenty. Instead, she replayed his words in his head.

"How long did I sleep?" She asked as he soaked under the water.

"About three hours." He turned off the shower and stepped out, reaching for a towel. He quickly wrapped it around his waist and held out a second towel for her to step into. He dried her off with lightening speed and snuggly placing the towel around her.

Eric picked up his clothes and ushered her into the bedroom. The moon lit her room and she watched as he dressed. His long lean frame glowed in the light as he tugged on a pair of track pants over his finely muscled legs and firm bottom. His back muscles flexed as he pulled his tank top over his head.

"Are you going to dress, or just admire the scenery?" He asked wryly, turning to face her with a sad smile. He felt too far away from her when he was actually only a few feet away.

Howling erupted in the distance and she startled. "It's just the Were's, my love."

"I'm scared, Eric," she whispered. "After what happened today-"

He crossed the room to her in a beat. "That will never happen again." He pulled her into his arms.

She trembled as he tightened around her. "But-"

"I failed you today." He growled quietly into her ear. "I will not fail you again."

"Eric, it wasn't your fault!" She pulled back anxiously, placing her hands on his cheeks. She stretched up to kiss him. "I don't blame you for this."

He rested his forehead against hers. "You should."

"Eric," Pam's voice came from outside the door. "We really need to get going."

"You're leaving me?" She startled and stepped back.

"No, you are coming with us." He responded. He opened her dresser drawers and started pulled out clothes. "Get an overnight bag."

"I don't want to leave my house!" She began putting her clothes back in the drawers.

"Sookie, don't fight me on this. I can't protect you here." He threw open her closet door, looking around until he found what he was looking for. He placed the bag on her bed and began stuffing her clothes into them.

The bedroom door opened and Pam came in. "Eric—we need to go. Something is coming. The Were's are gone, the moon is full. We are unprotected. They held off the change as long as they could."

His head snapped up, his eyes unfocused as he listened. He went to the window and threw it open, looking, smelling around him.

Pam shoved clothes into Sookie's hands. "Get dressed, quickly.."

Sookie started for the bathroom. "Here, Sookie, now. We don't have time for this." Pam tugged at her towel and Sookie blushed as it fell to her feet. Out of respect, Pam turned her back. Sookie hurriedly yanked on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She skipped her undergarments at Pam's urging. By the time she was done, Pam had packed her bag with her clothing and toiletries. Eric had gotten into his boots and shrugged into his jacket.

"Come," Pam took her by the hand and led her down the hall. Chow was standing at the door, looking out into the woods.

"Do you know what it is?" Sookie asked, standing behind him.

"No," he shook his head. "It's not good, whatever it is."

"We must leave now," Eric came in behind her, sweeping her into his arms. "Pam, I will meet you at –"

"Yes, I know. Fly." Pam rushed down the steps and Chow followed behind her. Her car gunned to life and she tore out of the driveway.

Sookie looked at him expectantly. "Fly?" She gasped as Eric picked her up into his arms and stepped off the porch, shooting into the air.

A sudden jolt stopped him and they both looked down. A hand was wrapped around Eric's black boot. The dark magic crept up his leg and Sookie trembled as she felt it getting close to her. Eric kicked his leg and bared his fangs, hissing at the threat below them in the dark.

The hand tugged again, pulling them down a few more inches. She held on tightly to Eric's shoulders as his whole body tensed. "Let go!" She cried out, fear taking over her body. Whoever-or whatever- was below them was evil. She tried to kick her leg but Eric caught it and pulled her up tighter.

"Hold on, Sookie," he growled as he brought back his free foot, the steel toe of his boot kicking their captor in the head. A pained cry came from below them, but it was too dark to see the face. Eric kicked repeatedly, his boot connecting with the person's skull into he was free. A sickening cracking sound filled her ears and Eric shot into the air and away from the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SPOV

He landed with a soft thump on the pathway in front of a large stone and slate French Provincial home. The landscaping was lit with soft lights. It was exquisite. She saw Pam's car in the driveway. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his hands running slowly up and down her arms easing her goose bumps.

She nodded. "What was that?"

He was silent for a moment. "I am not exactly sure. After I get you settled here with Pam I am going back to investigate."

"No!" She stepped forward panic surging through her, grabbing his large hand with her small one. "No, please. Please don't leave me."

"Sookie," he looked into her eyes, his free hand brushing against her cheek. "You are perfectly safe in my home." He led her up the steps to the front door.

"I don't feel safe anywhere," she whispered desperately," Unless you are with me." Her eyes implored him.

He sighed from deep in his throat and his gaze tore from hers. "I was with you in your home, and was not able to keep you safe."

"That's different, Eric," she said, squeezing his hand. "You were in your daytime rest. You couldn't have stopped it."

He inclined his head. "Never the less, you are safe in my home. It can not be breeched." He placed his palm against the screen that was below the doorbell. A blue light scanned his print. Once it registered him, a touch screen keypad appeared. He quickly keyed in the code. Once it read, "access granted" he took out his keys and opened the numerous locks on his front door.

"It's like fort Knox," she breathed as he opened the fourth and last deadbolt.

He wryly smiled at her. "Better safe than sorry." He swung open the front door and she was once again taken aback by the grand nature of his home. Her feet were cold on the travertine tiles. The winding staircase on the right that led to the next level had an elegant iron handrail. She swallowed and looked around her. To her left was a glorious formal dining room. In front of her stretched a long walk way.

"What?" He asked as he closed the door behind her, sliding the locks in place. She could see her overnight bag sitting at the bottom of the stairs where Pam must have deposited it.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I am just surprised by your home."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled again; this time it warmed his eyes." Why is that, lover?"

"I guess I just expected it to be… darker," her cheeks flushed as she realized she expected something more like his bar, Fangtasia.

He laughed. "Just because I am vampire does not mean I have bad taste in décor, lover." He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her through the foyer. "Truth be told, I bought the house furnished. Not all of this is my particular taste. I just haven't had the time to put into decorating. My day chamber is the only thing I have redone."

She nodded, taking a look at the high ceilings as she followed him.

"Pam?" He called, his voice echoing through the hallway.

"In the library, Eric," she responded. Eric turned to his left and led her into a dark wood paneled room. It was impressive. A large wooden desk sat in front of the window. A sitting area was in front of a large fireplace. Pam and Chow were seated with their backs to the fire in two leather chairs. Eric took a seat behind his desk and Sookie stood awkwardly for a moment before she slowly lowered herself to the leather sofa. As she looked around the room, she couldn't help but be in awe of the elaborate carving of the fireplace and wood walls. It was stunning. Two full walls held leather bound books. She squinted as she read them from her seated position and realized their bindings were lettered with foreign languages.

She sank back in the couch and turned to face Eric, who was seated regally behind his desk, his hands tented in front of him.

"We were nearly stopped as we left Sookie's," his voice was even when he finally spoke. Chow's eyes widened and Pam looked at him sharply.

"By whom?" She asked, her voice ice cold.

"I believe it was human." He began, swivling his chair to look out the window over his property. It appeared the house was set on several acres. The moon and stars shone through the open curtains.

"A human?" Pam laughed, settling back into her chair. "Surely you could handle a human."

A cold dread filled Sookie's body as she leaned forward. "Eric, how could a human have pulled us down like that?"

Pam was on her feet before Sookie realized she had moved. "What?"

Eric's chair squeaked slightly as he turned back to face them. He looked to Sookie first, then back to Pam. "Yes, the human was incredibly strong. It took all of my strength to kick his grip loose and still keep to the air." He paused thoughtfully before he continued. "He smelled of death."

Pam landed with a thump in her chair. Her blonde hair was pinned on top of her head and she had changed out of her bloodied clothes into a pink Juicy Couture sweat suit.

"Death?" Sookie whispered quietly. "I didn't smell anything."

He nodded. "I know. The smell was faint, but there."

Her eyes widened as she put two and two together. "Don't tell me I have to deal with fucking zombies now? First vampires, then shifters, then Weres, then fairies, then witches—"

Pam snorted. "Nonsense, Sookie. There is no such thing as zombies." She laughed as if Sookie had asked about the tooth fairy. Chow even managed a fangy smile.

Feeing chagrined, she closed her mouth and looked at Eric. He was appraising her quietly as if weighing what he would say next. "Chow, would you show Sookie to the kitchen? She has not had anything to eat tonight. Show her where everything is and then return."

She started to protest, feeling like he was trying to shut her out of a very important conversation. "Eric."

"Sookie, it is quite all right. I need a few moments alone with Pam and Chow." He stood from his chair and walked around to her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will join you shortly."

She nodded, knowing she had lost the argument before it even began. Chow showed her down the hall way and they passed several rooms before they reached the back of the house. He turned right and led her into a magnificent kitchen.

"The fridge is fully stocked for you," he stated, and then motioned between the cupboards. "Plates are there, glasses there, and if you wish to cook the cookware is stored in the butlers pantry, there." He motioned to an opening to the right of the stove that led into another part of the kitchen. "There are also human snacks in the pantry behind you." She had never seen a kitchen where the fridge was stored in a separate area and wondered if Eric added it as an after thought.

He tipped his head at her and left. She sighed and pulled open the sub zero fridge realizing she was very thirsty. Chow wasn't kidding, it was fully stocked. She pulled out a bottle of Fiji water and twisted off the cap, drinking it down in gulps. She peaked in the drawers and saw meats, cheeses, fresh veggies and array of different drinks, dressings, condiments, and yogurts. She opened the freezer to see it was crammed full as well.

She padded over to the pantry and opened the door. The light came on as she stepped inside stretching her neck up to see the shelves. She giggled when she turned to her right and saw that one entire wall of the pantry was literally filled with Girl Scout cookies. Each shelf held a different cookie and she wondered how Eric had been roped into buying so many of them. She grabbed a box of Tagalongs and closed the pantry door. Taking a glass out of the cupboard she poured herself a tall glass of milk.

She sat at the island on one of the stools and munched on her cookies and sipped her milk. Her feet swung restlessly as she waited for Eric to come find her. The time on the microwave read 4 am. As if he sensed her thoughts he suddenly appeared in the doorway and she looked up to see him leaning against the door jam watching her.

"How are you, my lover?" He asked, his blue eyes searching hers.

She shrugged her shoulders as she finished her last bite of cookie and swallowed the remainder of her milk. "Tired." She got up to put the cookies away but he took them from her hand. "What's with you and the Girl Scout cookies?" She asked with a smile.

He emerged from the pantry and laughed under his breath. "It appears I am a push over for Girl Scouts." He shrugged his shoulders. "Those teacup humans in their little uniforms…they know I am an easy sell."

She laughed, surprised to hear this from him. A big, bad, Viking Vampire was a sucker for little Girl Scouts. "Hmmm… who would have thought?" She continued to giggle as he pulled her in his arms, a mock glare on his face.

"You had better keep this secret to yourself, my love," he warned with a growl, baring his fangs at her.

"Oh, Mr. Vampire!" She swooned. "Won't you please buy some of my cookies?" She fluttered her eyelashes and twirled her hair at the end of her finger. She darted out of his grasp and through the kitchen.

He followed her at a human pace as she ran down the hallway, stopping at the stairs where her bag still sat. "Where do you think you are going, little girl?" His voice was low and throaty, his fangs still out.

She stuck out her tongue at him and then threw her bag over her shoulders and slapped her feet up the wooden stairs. She reached the top and jogged down the hallway in the dark, passing numerous doors until she finally stopped. He appeared at the end of the hallway, illuminated by the moon coming in through the large window. She set her bag down next to the hall table and looked at the doors around her. None of them had fancy locks or security.

"Do you not sleep here?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head as he walked towards her. "No, I use the lower level for my day chamber."

She nodded in understanding, biting her lip. So much had happened today. So much danger and anger and hurt. She was suddenly exhausted, to the point if she didn't know if she could stand much longer. "Eric?" Her voice was just above a whisper and he reached her just as her knees got weak. He scooped her into his arms, burying his face in her neck and hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Come, lover," he slung her bag over his shoulder and carried her down the hall. "Let's get you to bed."

She nodded into his chest and allowed him to carry her back down the stair way and began to descend to another staircase that she had not seen next to the main one. "What's down here?" She asked curiously as he flicked on the light and she blinked at its sudden brightness.

"My bedroom, a kitchen, living area and a theater." They passed the kitchen, which she thought looked more like a bar and into the living area. He turned down the hall and nodded his head to the right door. "That is the theater room and this is my bedroom." He followed similar security steps as he did when they entered the house and his double doors clicked open.

The room was dark, softly lit by mounted directional lights on the charcoal grey walls. It was warm and inviting and when he laid her down gently on the bed, she snuggled into the pillows against the padded leather headboard that spanned the height of the wall, her eyes heavy as she watched him turn the knob on the fireplace at the foot of the bed. He set her bag on the dresser against the wall.

He slipped his jacket off and tossed it over the round chair to the left of the bed. He kicked off his boots. He nodded to her right, which had an open walkway. "The bathroom is through there, if you should need it. I ask that you stay with me here tonight until I wake tomorrow. When I awake tomorrow I will set security for you."

She nodded and fought back a yawn. "I am going to shut the security door to the day chamber. I will be right back." He padded out of the room. She slid off the bed and over to her bag to get out a nightgown. She shuffled into the bathroom, once again in awe over the absolute elegance of his house. The bedroom and the bathroom had a very Zen-like feel. The back wall was covered in white shutters, over what appeared to be glass windows, broken up by a large TV that was mounted on the wall over the toiler and bideat. A large glass shower stood on the corner next to the long counter and sink.

A bathtub took up the center of the floor, big enough to fit three of him. She longed to soak in it, but the yawn that stretched her lips apart reminded her of how tired she was. The laminate flooring was cool under her feet and she quickly stripped out of her clothes and slid on her nightgown. She leaned over the white granite counter and sinks and splashed cold water onto her face. She caught Eric's reflection over her shoulder and she smiled tiredly at him." Are those real windows?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, they are computer enhanced. It gives me the illusion of daylight, which I appreciate." He flicked a switch on the wall and the daylight disappeared, leaving a starry sky peaking through the shutters.

"That's neat," she responded sleepily.

"Come, little one, let's get you to bed." He led her back to the over sized bed and pulled back the covers for her. She snuggled deep into the bed and he covered her up. He stripped out of his clothes and walked around to his side of the bed, climbing in and pulling her close to him. "On your night table there is a remote for the lights and the TV control, if you should wish to watch TV in here when you awake. You are also free to roam the lower level. The security door is in place and I will open it tomorrow when I rise, so I am afraid you are confined to the downstairs for now."

She nodded, trailing her fingers over his hard chest. She rested her ear over where his heart would beat, if it still did. Although his body was cold, she never ceased to be amazed how quickly his temperature acclimated to hers, as if the blood that ran through his veins was warm.

He reached behind him and pressed a button, turning down the all ready dim lights, leaving them in darkness save for the light coming from the fire. He kissed her softly on the top of her head.

They lay there quietly. She knew he was not ready for his day rest, but was coming to bed with her to offer her comfort. His fingers stroked through her hair as he hummed softly under his breath.

"What are you singing?" She whispered and he suddenly stopped, as if embarrassed.

He laughed quietly. "I do not know. It's a familiar tune, somehow, although I do not recall the name. I believe it is a lullaby from my childhood. I can not seem to remember the words."

She hugged him tighter to her. "I like it, it's comforting. Don't stop."

He continued, his voice rumbling in his chest. Her lids grew heavier and her breathes became deep and slow. As she drifted away, lulled by the sound of his voice, she thought she heard him whisper," I love you, Sookie." She was pulled under as the words left his lips.

…

Authors note: thank you so much for all of your patience over these last few months. My arm is in a pretty bad way, but thankfully I finally received my dictation software and am now using it. The chapter above was written by hand and the upcoming chapter will be done with the new software. I'm sorry it has taken so long for chapter 3 but I have had to work at a very slow pace in order to not overuse my arm. Chapter 4 is about a 3rd of the way done and I don't expect it to take too long to finish. Again, your reviews and feedback are so appreciated and I hope they continue. Take care, my readers, hope to hear from you soon.

Also! Want to know what Eric's house looks like? Check out the links in my profile! :o)


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning when she woke, Eric was snuggled against her side. She was surprised to feel him so close, even more so at how warm his skin seemed. She stretched in the bed arching her back, letting out a small yawn as she did so. Even in his daytime rest, Eric still looked every bit the formidable vampire that he was. She tucked a lock of blond hair behind his ear, placed a warm kiss to his forehead and slipped off the edge of the bed.

She shuffled into the bathroom, took care of her human needs and covered herself with the robe that hung on the back of the door. She smiled wryly as she padded through the room snuggling into the warm material, not at all surprised how perfectly it fit her. She paused at the door, glancing once more at her sleeping vampire and then wandered into the living area hungry for food. She found a small fridge under the bar and from there she pulled out a carton of orange juice, some cheese and some bread. Cheese toast sounded good to her that morning and while she waited for it to melt in the toaster oven, she sipped on her orange juice.

The clock on the microwave read 4:45 and she knew Eric would wake soon. The timer dinged on the toaster oven and she quietly munched on her toast, weighing the events of the last 24 hours. While she was still afraid of what had happened yesterday she did feel safe in his care. She wondered who or what had tried to stop them yesterday, marveling at the strength of what ever had grabbed Eric's boot. All of the time that she had known him, she had never seen anything as strong and powerful as he. She swallowed the last of her toast and tipped her glass to finish her juice.

She returned to the bedroom, slipped off her robe and crawled into bed with Eric, who still slumbered on his side just as she had left him. She nestled into his body, tucking her head under his chin and bringing his arm back around her waist. Her insides gently began to tingle and her heart beat faster, her body letting her know Eric would be waking soon. As if he knew she was thinking of him, his long fingers began to stroke the small of her back. He pulled her closer, his hand slipping down to cup her bottom. "Good evening, lover," his voice was thick with sleep.

She tilted her head and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. "Good evening, Eric. Did you rest well?"

"Yes, I did, I enjoyed falling asleep with you." He spoke softly, nuzzling his nose into her hair and breathing her in deeply. She heard the telltale click of his fangs.

"Are you hungry, Eric?" Her small hands slowly ran up and down his arm, feeling his muscles tense under her touch. Against her stomach and she could feel the signs of his arousal.

He growled under his breath and whispered, "I am always hungry for you, my lover."

She lifted her face up to his and lost herself momentarily in the endless blue of his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly, and she opened her mouth running her tongue along his firm upper lip. He groaned deep in his throat and allowed her entrance, his tongue hungrily searching for hers. His kiss left her breathless as his lips trailed down her jaw and to her neck. He licked and sucked at the base of her neck, the tips of his fangs scraping her flesh.

His body pressed hers into the mattress as he rolled her onto her back. She felt the comforting weight of his body covering her small frame, and her lips desperately sought his as he rested himself between her thighs. She was nearly blind with her desire for him and her hands ran down his bare back leaving in their wake deep red scratches. He growled into her mouth, not from the pain but from her sheer want of him. One large hand cupped her breast while the other slid between them, languidly stroking her warmth.His mouth found her hard nipple and he latched on desperately, his fangs sensuously breaking her skin as he sucked. She reached down to where his hardness rested heavily on her thigh, stroking him and lifting her hips to urge him on. His fingers stilled inside her and he raised his head to hers.

"I do not believe that I can go slow tonight," he whispered. "I find that I am nearly starved with want for you."

Her eyes held his and her hand urged him to her. He braced his hands on either side of her shoulders, his eyes locked with hers. He pressed against her warm center and his lips trembled as he restrained himself. "I do not want to hurt you, my lover."

She smiled tenderly, her hand tracing the side of his face, her fingertips memorizing him. "You won't hurt me, Eric. I want you as deeply as you want me. Please." She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled, sucking it into her mouth. He moaned as she drew blood.

The last of his will slipped away as he pushed himself inside of her. Her cry met his and they began to move together, her hips matching each of his thrusts. It was frantic, desperate, passionate and needy; as if they had just been reminded that one or both of them could have died yesterday.

"Sookie," he whispered, rubbing her cheek. "I love you."

Her heart soared and she choked back a soft sob, closing her eyes to hide tears. Eric had never said those words to her before. She felt his thumb brush delicately under her eyes and then his lips quickly replaced it. "Sookie, please do not cry. I do not mean to make you sad."

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and held him to her, her tears wetting his bare chest and shook her head. "I am not sad," she responded running a hand up to his hair gripping it in her fingers. "I love you, too. I just never thought–"

He stroked her hair comfortingly and his body had stilled inside of her. He rose up a bit so that he could again see her face, longing to see her blue eyes. "What is it, my lover?"

"I never thought I would hear those words from you." She searched his face and she could see his love for her as plainly as his lust.

He chuckled softly. "And I never thought I would have those words say. I once told you to not use words that I do not understand, love being one of them. You have not only helped me to understand the meaning of love, but also the feeling. You are mine, Sookie, body and soul–as I am yours."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words and her mouth curved into a soft smile. "I am yours." His lips crashed to hers and in response her hands grasped his firm behind urging him to move inside of her again.

Eric let an unnecessary breath escape from his mouth as he ground himself into her. "I will always protect you, my lover." His eyes locked with hers as he promised, "vengeance will be mine and justice will be brought."

He slid his hand between them, expertly working her body. She cried out as her release neared, "I'm so close, Eric. Please, come with me."

As her body began to tense around his, he sunk his fangs into her breast again. She grabbed his arm and brought his wrist to her mouth biting as hard as she could. He roared in ecstasy, the words of a language long dead tumbling from his lips. He began to release himself inside her and his lips found purchase on her breast again. She gave in to the warmth of his blood running through her veins and allowed herself to be carried away by their joining.

His body trembled over hers, his head now spent upon her breast. His free hand reached for hers, lacing his long fingers through her petite ones. His wrist now healed, she placed a kiss on the new skin then began to run her fingers through his silky hair.

She knew they were on the edge of something huge, but whatever came next, with him by her side, she would go bravely forward.


End file.
